A Matter of Perspective
by Alabaster86
Summary: Baby Izumi seems to look like everyone.


**For Private Fire on her birthday. Wow, I did it. I actually did it.**

 **A Matter of Perspective**

"She looks like you." Zuko's declaration was breathless, almost reverential.

Mai, for her part, exhausted yet full of a weird, tingling energy, saw their new daughter differently. "Looks like me?" Izumi, that was the name they'd chosen, entered the world red and blotchy, fists clenched like a fighter, eyes closed tight, mouth opening for a piercing cry. "Really? I don't get it."

"Yeah." Zuko picked up the newborn and held her out from his body for a moment before pulling her in closer. Izumi opened her eyes briefly, staring down her father before closing them again and beginning to wail. "It's her nose and her chin and the shape of her mouth."

"Uhhhh, maybe I'm too tired. She's beautiful, but she looks like a baby; a cranky, hungry baby."

Mai held out her arms. Zuko relinquished Izumi and Mai enclosed her in a safe, warm circle.

* * *

Everyone had an opinion. Mai's mother saw Tom-Tom in Izumi. Ty Lee saw Azula. Iroh remembered his beloved son, Lu Ten.

"There's a little bit of everyone in you," Mai laughed as she gently rocked the bassinet.

Her Aunt Mura had just left, busting with pride and happiness, eager to babysit, dreaming of all the hours she would spend teaching Izumi about plants and flowers and growing and nurturing.

Mai didn't hear Zuko enter the nursery. He glided to her side, putting a hand over his wife's. She jumped, hoisted from her thoughts.

"I know you were the Blue Spirit, but could you be a _little_ noisier."

Zuko chuckled. "I haven't thought about him for ages. How's your Aunt?"

"Good, she's good."

"And who does _she_ think Izumi looks like?"

"My mother."

"Ah, well, I still see you."

"Maybe we see what we want to, not what's really there." Mai's gaze drifted, landing on the room's shadowy corners, her thoughts drifting too.

"Probably," Zuko agreed.

"I want her to look like Izumi, whatever that means."

"I get it. She will. She does."

"Yeah," Mai mused. She stood over the bassinet another few minutes, watching Izumi's eyes droop, feeling her own do the same. "I'm tired."

"Have a nap. You haven't slept much."

"Neither have you."

"I have a few things to tend to. I'll be back in a bit."

Mai was already curled up in a plump chair, her breathing soft and rhythmic. Zuko placed a kiss on her head, then did the same with Izumi before leaving, pulling the door closed behind him.

* * *

He passed the palace kitchens and spotted Iroh. The old man was rooting through the cupboards and frowning.

"Nephew, you really do need to order more tea from my shop. Your selection is pitiful and I don't always remember to send you packages. In fact, I don't remember a lot of things; one of the many joys of old age."

"I have more important things than tea to think about, Uncle." Zuko regretted the words as soon as they were out.

"More important than tea? You can't be serious!"

Zuko groaned. "Please, no lectures on the merits of tea. I'm exhausted and busy and...look, I'm really glad you're here, Uncle Iroh. And so is Mai...just.."

"Yes, yes, I understand. Adjusting to parenthood is difficult. And babies need a lot of attention. How is Izumi? Such an adorable baby. I'm starting to think she looks like you now."

"I thought she resembled Lu Ten."

"Hmmm, I still miss him, you know, and seeing Izumi, well, memories of Lu Ten flooded in. But she's not my baby. She's yours. She's Izumi."

"Huh," Zuko muttered. "That's kind of what Mai and I were just saying."

"Great minds..." Iroh laughed. "Great minds..." He clapped Zuko on the back. "Now off you go. I'll bring some tea. I guess I should know where you're going then."

"My office, Uncle. Thanks."

Zuko found it difficult to concentrate. The day to day banal business of running the Fire Nation seemed unimportant now. It wasn't. And Zuko knew that. But compared to a new daughter and all he already dreamed of for her, reading reports on trade or education couldn't compete . Zuko endured for an hour, welcoming Iroh's tea and snack, before heaving a sigh, pushing back his chair and trotting back to the suite of rooms he and Mai had made a home.

* * *

Mai shifted in her chair before opening bleary eyes. "What time is it?"

"I tried not to wake you, " Zuko apologized. "It's almost dinner time."

Izumi stirred in the bassinet before letting loose a shrill cry.

"Guess it's dinner time for her too." The new mother stretched, lithe as a cat.

"I'll get her," Zuko insisted, before scooping Izumi up. "Are you hungry?" he whispered, gently stroking her plump cheek. "Does your diaper need changing?" He checked, nose wrinkling.

"I take it that's a 'yes' ?" Mai smirked. "Your turn."

"Okay," he agreed readily enough. "But I still find it hard." Zuko pursed his lips in concentration.

Mai watched her husband struggle briefly before he managed the diaper, something her own father would never have considered, something Zuko shook his head at while muttering to himself. And Mai was grateful, she was happy that her and Zuko had chosen to raise their daughter differently.

"There you go, Izumi. That's much better, isn't it?"

Mai gave Zuko a grateful look as he handed the baby over. "Now you can see about dinner too. Have Iroh join us."

"Yes, my lady," Zuko replied, making an exaggerated bow before sweeping out of the room.

Once he was out of the room, Mai snorted to herself as she fed Izumi. There was a time, not that long ago, when humour and Zuko were not compatible; something else to be grateful for.

* * *

A few hours later, everyone sated and rested, Zuko proposed a walk in the gardens. Iroh held his great niece while Mai and Zuko trailed behind, fingers linked loosely.

"I'm showing her the constellations," Iroh called back to them, joy in his voice. "I taught Zuko all about them once, when we traveled the Earth Kingdom together. I recall those days fondly, despite the, uh..."

"Misery, grief, anguish, bickering, bull headedness, selfishness, meanness..." Mai supplied with a smirk.

"Noooo, I was going to say the stones that always found their way under my bed roll."

"Right, of course."

"Why, Mai, are you implying that I'm not being truthful?"

They laughed while finding their way to some benches, the cool night air wrapping its arms about them.

"She is truly beautiful," Iroh remarked. "It's wonderful to hold a baby again." His voice was hoarse with emotion. "And her name...it's perfect. She looks like an Izumi."

"Yes," Mai whispered, glancing at Zuko. "Exactly."


End file.
